


Your skin tastes like honey.

by tortxrra



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Foreplay, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: The first time you meet is a happy accident, one he hopes to repeat again and again.





	Your skin tastes like honey.

The first time he meets you is a happy accident.

You came up to the old school building to introduce yourself to 3-E’s teachers and students as a new member of the custodial staff at the school, and Koro-sensei happens to be the only one in the building at the moment, with the students out training with Karasuma and Irina. When you introduce yourself with a bright smile, it strikes something within him, something warm and inviting that spreads through the rest of his body. You aren’t afraid of him, you laugh, you were just surprised to see someone like him in this boring little town. When you turn to leave and he gets a view of your back, filling him with an empty sense of dread and loneliness, he decides he has to have you.

Being the fastest being alive makes discreetly following you easy. You’re always so absorbed in whatever it is you’re doing that you never notice he’s there, observing you with cold eyes and a distorted grin. You notice when your clothes start to go missing, but you don’t question it too much, a fact that Koro-sensei notes gleefully while clutching another pair of your panties.

You’re special; he can tell from the way you smile at everyone you meet. Your heart is warm and inviting, and it makes him feel at ease around you.

(Late at night, as he watches you sleep, he notes that it scares him, how you make him feel.)

He leaves a note for you, asking you to come to the old school building after school. There, he plans to finally make you his; he’s waited long enough. When the clock ticks to fifteen minutes past the meeting time and you still haven’t shown up, he grows worried; someone as kind as you could easily be hurt, taken advantage of, by some lowlife.

He finds you physically safe, standing outside the new school building, chatting with a teacher. Your smile is as warm as always, and it would have made Koro-sensei’s heart melt and ease his worries had he not seen the way the other teacher was looking at you. The man’s smile is skeevy and his eyes haven’t strayed from your chest once in the few minutes Koro-sensei has been observing the two of you.

When you bid your coworker goodbye and head to the old school building, Koro-sensei is nowhere to be found.

Elsewhere in the city, your coworker cowers against his front door, screams muffled by the yellow tentacle wrapped around his head and pressing against his mouth.

Koro-sensei’s face twists, toothy grin contorting into something malicious and deadly, eyes narrowing into slits. Tentacles, now sharper than any blade ever forged by a human, slash across the man’s neck, and his head, no longer supported by anything, topples to the floor, eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open. The tentacled teacher scoffs; the terrified expression makes him look like an even bigger fool.  
You’ll be sad to hear about the man’s death, of course you will, but Koro-sensei isn’t worried; he did this to protect you, after all. Even so, he knows you have a soft heart; you’ll need time to mourn the loss of your coworker before he can make his next move on you.

It’s a week later that he leaves another note for you, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he shoos Karasuma and Irina out of the building, teasing that they should go on a date. He laughs at their protests, but the glee in his voice is entirely because of you.

When you enter the teacher’s lounge, you aren’t even able to speak before Koro-sensei is on you, wrapping you in a multitude of tentacles and holding you to him as tightly as your fragile body will allow without breaking. Your surprise is evident on your face, but he’s come this far; he’s finally _so close to having you_, he can’t possibly stop now. So he reassures you with the same gentle tone he uses to correct his students, telling you that everything will be alright and that he loves you, as his tentacles begin to slip under your clothes, feeling all over your skin. You open your mouth to protest, but another tentacle stops you from speaking, entering your mouth and working in and out as if it’s trying to fuck you.

You whine against the appendage, unable to voice your protests due to the intrusion, and you struggle briefly. Koro-sensei knows that you’re just confused due to the suddenness of all of this, but he’s sure that you’ll calm down and accept him soon enough; you love him, after all.

His tentacles continue to grope you, some curling around your bra-clad breasts, others dipping into your pants to cup against the curve of your ass. Your skin is so _soft_, even more so after sweat begins to leak from your pores, making it easier for him to slide against you. Your mouth is even warmer than your skin, and he wonders if your pussy will be this wet too. With one tentacle sliding under your panties and rubbing against your cunt, he finds his answer, and he certainly isn’t disappointed. His tentacle splits into several smaller ones to part your folds and begin to press into you as he leers at you with glinting eyes.

He’s going to savor every bit of you.


End file.
